(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for self-extracting a cell using a magnetic field, and a method using the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus for self-extracting a cell using a magnetic field to easily extract an effective cell from a cell solution, and a method using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, since a biochemical sample exists while two kinds or more materials are mixed with each other, a separation technology for analyzing only a desired component or purifying only a predetermined component in a mixture is very important during a pretreatment process of the sample. Particularly, a preparation process of the sample such as purification and separation is an essential technology to be performed prior to a subsequent analysis process even in a lab-on-a-chip that is a concept of treating a small amount of sample at a high speed and high efficiency by integrating a fine flow path, a mixer, a pump, a valve and the like on a single chip.
Further, cell-based diagnostics that are important in a biological or medical analysis are formed of blood analyses, cell studies, microorganism analyses and tissue transplant. Recently, unification and integration of processes of the cell-based diagnostics into a microfluidic device form have been studied in accordance with development of cell studies, cell analyses, and protein and DNA analysis technologies.
However, in the case of a known cell separation method and apparatus using a fine fluid channel and the like, cell separation performance is unsatisfactory, and accordingly, it is difficult to substantially use the method and apparatus.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.